Have You Seen Sasuke?
by 0-RogueNinja-0
Summary: A clueless Sakura goes out looking for the great and elusive Bigfoot: Sasuke. Funny Oneshot.


"Why are we looking for Sasuke again?" I ask Naruto and Sakura as we trudge past rocks that could easily squash us all like one of Shino's bugs. Naruto and I walk side-by-side behind Sakura. She gives a over-exaggerated sigh.

"And more importantly, why are you carrying around his picture?" I continue, ignoring Sakura's Glare 'O Death and the fact that Naruto is now looking at the picture because he is just now realizing Sakura has been caring it around for the last 2 days.

"Umm, Sakura? How did you get that picture?" Naruto asks. I look at her, silently waiting for her to confess her stalkish ways. She stops walking, still faced away from us.

"Well... I... WHY ARE YOU GUYS ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS?!" She yells, spins around, and punches Naruto on his head. She turns towards me and I just stand there.

"Do, and die." I say coolly.

"Hmph." She says as she turns around and continues to walk. I look at Naruto rubbing the colossal bump on his head, give him a look of sympathy, and continue to walk.

=-=- 30 Minutes Later -=-=

Naruto and I stumble after Sakurazilla who's still goin strong.

"Can we please stop Sakura?" Naruto whines. He leans against me and I lean against the nearest mountain of a rock. She turns towards us. Her hand balls into a fist and she holds it close to her heart. Her eyes turn into hearts and they look dreamily into the sky. I slightly lean towards her.

"Where is she looking?" Naruto mumbles and looks up to where Sakura's looking.

"Forget that, how the hell is she doing that with her eyes?" I ask suspiciously. Sakura snaps out of... well, whatever the hell that was and glares at us.

"We're going to find my precious Sasuke." She says haughtily. I stand up straight and so does Naruto.

"Can't we just put his picture on a milk carton?" I ask. Sakura squeals with disgust and stomps away.

"You did it this time." Naruto says as he watches Sakura walk away.

"At least I didn't suggest that we make posters saying 'If you see this dog, please don't think twice about neutering him before you return him to the Leaf Village.'" I say dismissively. Naruto starts to laugh.

"Good luck trying to revive your clan after that Sasuke." Naruto says and we both burst out laughing. Sakura whips around and shakes her fist in the air.

"GET A MOVE ON YOU TWO KNUCKLE HEADS!" She yells to us. We look at each other, and start to laugh again as we follow after Sakura.

=-=- 45 Minutes Later -=-=

Naruto falls to his knees and I stop to help him up.

"Come on Naruto. Just a little longer than we'll knock out Sakura and rest, 'kay?" I gasp as I try to pull Naruto up. Sakura, of course, didn't stop for us. And a moment later we hear her stop.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for someone." We hear her say. Naruto and I peek over the giant rock we had stopped behind, and saw Sakura talking to a guy that's the same age as us.

He has long purple hair, what looks like a black plus sign over his nose, his skin grayish purple, giant hands with long fingernails and webbed fingers growing from his back, the Sharingan in both eyes, wearing a blue shirt, white shorts, and a headband with the leaf village symbol on it with a line running through it.

I look dumbly at Naruto and he looks at me. Sakura holds up the picture of Sasuke.

"Umm Naruto?" I ask as I watch the clueless Sakura.

"Yes Tambrey?" Naruto says.

"You realize what I'm realizing?"

"Oh yeah."

Oblivious to us whispering behind the rock, Sakura continues to talk.

"Let's see, he's about your height," Sakura says and holds up her arm to about how tall Sasuke is. Which is how tall the guy is.

"You think we should tell her she's talking to Sasuke?" Naruto asks. I shake my head slowly.

"Let's see how this plays out." I say deviously.

"Though Sasuke's skin is much paler, his hair is much shorter than yours, and he doesn't have those weird, ugly hands popping out of his back." Sakura says thoughtfully. Naruto and me cover our mouths so Sakura or Sasuke doesn't hear us.

"I mean, Uchiha men are supposed to be beautiful, sexy, angsty, shoujo types. Nope, you're not like him at all."

Naruto uncovers his mouth and bangs one hand on the rock while the other is over his stomach. I'm bent over, both my hands on the ground, as I try not to die from laughter.

"You think we should give her a clue?" Naruto asks through puffs of laughter.

"Nah, I think she should figure this out on her own." I snicker.

"Though Ironically enough, you're giving me the same annoying look that he would." Sakura says clueless. Sasuke looks at her, not saying anything, not doing anything. Finally he just sighs and walks away.

"He's getting away!" Naruto says through outbreaks of laughter. I pound my fist on the ground as I continue to laugh too. Sakura walks over to us.

"I just saw a guy, but I guess he hasn't seen Sasuke." Sakura says sadly, causing me and Naruto to roll on the ground laughing. "What are you guys laughing at?!" Sakura squeals as me and Naruto continue to roll around laughing.

-=-=- The End -=-=-


End file.
